Nowadays, particularly felt in automatic product vending machines, and in particular those dedicated to food and similar product vending operations, is a need for consumers, i.e. buyers, to be offered as wide as possible a variety of products, while having all these products duly stored and available for vending within the same machine. An obvious consequence of this resulting increase in the number and types of products offered by the machine for automatic vending, along with the fact that these products are quite often available in a form of differently sized and shaped packages, is a corresponding increase in a size and weight of the vending machine itself. Furthermore, keeping such a large variety of types of products, especially pre-packaged products, on offer for vending implies considerably longer procedures to be followed for restocking the vending machine, upon the latter having run out of supplies on sale, since restocking generally involves placing goods to be sold in an orderly arrangement, such as for example by placing the individual items into stacks or within appropriate spaces that are provided for this purpose between coils of a spiral or circular sectors of a wheel or a dispensing belt, or the like. Use of several automatic machines installed in a side-by-side arrangement may certainly enable a number and variety of products on offer for sale to be increased, but does certainly not solve any of the aforecited machine maintenance problems, nor enables costs for managing and running these machines to be reduced.